library_of_kunfandomcom-20200214-history
The Miqo'te Republic of New Salka
Overview The Miqo'te Republic of New Salka is a island nation in the Western Union. Its remarkable for its restrictive gun laws, compulsory military service and diverse cultures. The population stands at 7.9 million citizens. The islands people enjoy a sensible mix of personal and economic freedoms, while the political process is open and the people's right to vote held sacrosanct. The Government juggles the competing demands of Education, Social Equality, and Defence. It meets every day to discuss matters of state in the capital city of Asuna. The average income tax rate is 44%, but much higher for the wealthy. A robust private sector is led by the Cheese Exports industry, followed by Furniture Restoration and Information Technology. Culture The People of New Salka enjoy extensive freedoms, in fact, some feel that the Salkins have 'too much freedom. ' The Water Tribes New Salka is home to the Miqo'te Water Tribes. The tribes live mainly in the south east of the island and southern islands in small fishing villages. The people of the tribes believe that by fishing, the Water Spirits are providing them with the food they need to live, and if they anger the spirits they will not receive any. To insure they don't anger the spirits, the tribes thank them every morning and night. The Water Tribes live a mostly isolated life, with the government respecting their traditional values. Drugs In New Salka Tobacco, Cannabis and Alcohol are legal to all citizens. Due to the Protection of the children act, 1997 these controlled substances can only be purchased by persons over the age of 15. Due to the nations liberal drug laws, many party going tourists visit from around Eden-Tyrene to enjoy the "Culture". As well as tourists, the laws have encouraged a large tobacco and alcohol industry with some of the most popular company's such as Red Panda Beer and ''Bromel Cigarettes ''opening factory's in New Salk's Industrial city of Pryyhuss Salkin National Police The SNP was sounded on 1962 to replace the Island Guard. The SNP provide policing in all the Salkin territories. The SNP specializes in counter terrorism and are famed with thwarting the assassination attempt on Themius Alcott. With the recent union of the western states, the government has decided to allow the police expand their rolls as national defenders and let the SDF focus on other national issues. Police Officers Police Officers are the backbone of the force. They are uniformed beat officers who patrol the streets by foot or in police cruisers. Police Officers ware blue short sleve shirts, navy neck ties, navy trousers and navy bullet proof vests that say "Police" in Salkin. Police Officers carry a pistol, night stick, stun gun, pepper spray, handcuffs, radio and a notebook. Public Order Unit Founded in 1998 after the Pryyhus Riots, the Public Order unit is tacked with getting unruly mobs under control. They ware a similar uniform to Police Officers however they ware helmets and navy combat trousers. They carry the same equipment as Paatrol officers but are generally seen holding sub machine guns too. Tactical Emergency Response Unit The TERU is the most recent branch added to the force. TERU are experts in counter terrorism. They were set up in 2031 as people feared a terrorist threat from Tayunas. TERU ware a navy and black varient of the SDF's samurai fatigues. They carry sub machine guns, shotguns and pistols. National Bureau of Investigations The National Bureau of Investigations was set up in the 1970's to track down a serial murderer who had stabbed 20 men to death. The National Bureau of Investigations were swift in apprehending the perpetrator and since then the government has kept them as a branch of the SNP. The ware their own cloths and use what ever equipment they feel necessary. Military Salkin Defense Forces The SDF comprises of the: * Salkin Regular Army Samurai * Salkin Defensive Air Force * Salkin Maritime Force The role of the SDF is to protect the Salkin people from foreign aggressors. To learn more about the SDF, Visit their offical Factbook here: https://www.nationstates.net/nation=new_salka/detail=factbook/id=255953